Unlucky Break
by kendra-fey
Summary: Noel has a good idea, but is it really a good idea? It is. But is it? Shameless Noelian fluff. Read if you feel the need for more Lucky Break related fics.


**Title:** Unlucky Break

**Author:** kendra-fey

**Summary: **Noel has a good idea, but is it _really_ a good idea? It is. But is it? Shameless Noelian fluff. Read if you feel the need for more Lucky Break related fics.

**Warnings:** Noel and Julian own themselves. Did you really think I did? Italicized quotes are from Lucky Break, which is also not mine. These disclaimers make me feel worthless. =[

**A/N:** I want to thank **loogla** on LJ for helping me out with the final LB quote. It was killing me for EVER and she helped me clear my mind of this awful piece of fanfic. Thank you!

* * *

I sat quietly on the couch, sipping my "colder-than-I-liked" tea. There wasn't much going on those days. In between the end of the live tour and the beginning of something else; we still hadn't decided on either a movie or a fourth season. Whichever way we were going to go, it was sure to bring more fame, more fans, more ruddy interviews, more drama. There was so much going on behind the "we're best mates forever" façade. Most people didn't know about our real relationship.

Well, no one except for Julia, the boys, Dee and probably Sue; they tell each other everything. Although I don't think it's very appropriate for Dee to tell her best mate that her boyfriend has run off with some Northern loser. I felt so bad about it all; Noel and I ruined a lot of our loved one's lives. He tries to tell me it's okay, 'cuz we're in love, but I still have that guilt in the back of my mind every time I pick up the boys for the weekend.

Then, in the middle of my deep thoughts, Noel bounced in like a styley bunny rabbit with a white CD with little words on it in his hands. He flopped down on the couch, spilling my cold tea on the floor.

"Oops, sorry luv." Being the shiny man he is, he tossed a pillow on top of it and continued to tell me some cheery news.

"Hey, Ju! Have I got a story for you!" He just stared at me with his buggy blue eyes, waiting for me to respond. I don't think he knows that he does it, but after pretty much every sentence, he just looks at me for approval. Like he wants to know if what he said was okay.

"Yeah, what is it then?" I got up to get a wet paper towel to clean up the spilled tea. Because first it would be fine, but then the milk would get smelly, and the pillow would soak it up and get kicked around, and everything else will have a rotten stench to it.

"Well I was over at Rich's place a while ago, and we were watching old bits from Unnatural Acts."

"Oh Jesus. Making fun of my giant eyebrows in the zookeeper bit, mm? Laughing at how gay I was in the Policemen skits?"

"Nah, we were just thinking about how similar our work is now. And how different it is, really. Like we still use most of the same jokes, yeah? But we do 'em in totally different ways."

"Oh. Well, I guess that makes sense."

"Yeah, so I was thinking, we should watch some of your old stuff too! So I went searching on the Internet and downloaded, this." He punctuated the last word with a deepening of his light, cockney voice, and holding up the little disc. I grabbed it and put my head in my hand once I read it. "Lucky Break", 2001.

"Oh come on, Noel. That was back when I was," some simple math in my head concluded that I had been, "33!" in 2001. "Can't we watch something a bit more recent?"

"Nah that's why this whole 'looking back' thing is so great. Plus, you looked well cute with those glasses on. Remember? You barely even had any facial hair!"

I sighed out of embarrassment at his comments. I still had a hard time believing that he loved me. Well I always knew he loved me. Like a friend? But I'll never get my head around the fact that he's in love with me. He shoved the movie in and grabbed a throw blanket off the back of the couch.

"You really want to watch this?"

"Yeah! It'll be genius. Don't worry."

And so we sat. Through the opening, the introduction of the main characters, the introduction of the love interest, the conflict. And Noel sat there, restless, waiting for my entrance, to see me and laugh his little arse off. I still wasn't too comfortable with our relationship, but Noel had no problem with it. Cuddling up next to me, throwing his arms around me, entangling his legs in between mine. All I did was put my arm around his little shoulders and I felt his heart beat quicker than ever. And all throughout this, his blue twinklies stared at the screen, scanning the scenes for my face. I honestly couldn't remember anything in the movie. I had only ever seen it once, and that was four days after it was released. I barely even remember any of my lines.

"_Right, now, hold it like a ball."_

"Ha haaaa! That's genius! God that's brilliant!"

It wasn't that funny; I never really liked this movie. It's just not good. Unfortunately we sat through, pretty much, the whole thing until we came close to the end. Everything was going great, but there was that one little line that I had. I had completely forgotten about it, because it didn't mean anything to me back then. Now, however, it meant a lot.

"_Annabel, never fall for your costar. Always ends in tears."_

The second it popped into his ears, Noel looked up at me with a cautious look about him. I stood up and turned off the set.

"This film's shit, isn't it?"


End file.
